


Between my floral shirt and your ripped jeans

by toziedus



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziedus/pseuds/toziedus
Summary: Stan was really nervous when he thought about how would be his first kiss. He never knew it would be in a forest with a boy that wore red all-stars, had bruises on his hands and treated him like royalty. But he sure as hell wouldn't complain.Or basically"How a 2012 song can make me feel creative"





	Between my floral shirt and your ripped jeans

"He-here you go, g-good-looking." Bill handed the cup of milkshake to Stan, who was resting against a pillar.

"Thanks Billy." Stan smiled, drinking a little. "What about yours?"

"I'm n-not thirsty, also I don't mind sh-sharing." A smile came to the corner of his lips as he watched Uris's shy expression. He hid his hands in his pockets and walked next to the younger one.

"Which movie are we gonna watch?" Stan asked, passing the cup to the other.

"Child's Pl-play 2." Bill tried to hide his giggles at the sight of his boyfriend's astonishment and drank some of the milkshake, receiving a small punch in the arm as a response. "Relax, it's gon-gonna be fun. And besides, if y-you get scared I can h-hug you."

Stan crossed his arms and took the cup back while Denbrough wrapped his arm behind his neck. The two teenagers laughed, unaware of the approaching shadow behind them.

"Look what we have here." Henry Bowers said, walking towards the boys and separating them, holding one in each hand. "Derry's biggest fags!"

"Fu-fuck off, Bowers." Bill growled, getting away from the blonde and proceeding to pull Stan as fast as he could. "Eat shit, a-asshole!"

"Oh wow, little Denbrough here is on his period, huh? Are you planning on eating your sweetheart out near the quarry, you fucking queer?" The boy yelled, pushing Bill, certain it would start a fight.

And he was correct. The boy in red Converse began punching the other in the face and chest, who would strike back with the same strength. Bill might not be the tallest or the strongest but having a short fuse certainly helped leaving a black eye and some cuts on Henry's mouth and nose. He wouldn't leave squeaky clean yet he certainly wasn't gonna look like shit - at least that's what he'd say to Richie a few hours later. Then came the climax of the fight: a punch to Bowers's nose. It made him bleed, not enough to get dizzy, but God that was painful.

Stan pulled Bill into the woods as Henry had stopped hitting him. In the midst of the commotion, the nearly empty cup had fell to the floor. Chocolate ice cream spread on the cracked concrete of what used to be a playground. Both boys were running at the same speed, desperate for a tree or bush large enough to cover them.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Henry's annoying voice echoed through the giant trees that were big enough to cover the sky, making the forest dark and luckily for Uris, easy to hide. Both were behind a tree next to an old log, which probably fell a few days ago. They carefully watched the older boy scream in frustration, say something like 'My dad's gonna kill me', and run back from where he came. The two boys sighed with relief, Bill leaning his back against the tree and Stan in front of him, his face glued to Denbrough's chest.

"You really can't stay outta trouble, right Billy the Kid?" Uris smiled ironically, leaning in and kissing the taller one. He caught Bill out of the blue, but it didn't took too long for him to kiss Stan back and hug him.

Denbrough looked away and bursted in laughter, which Uris saw as a weird answer to the kiss. "Was it that bad?"

"N-no, I loved it! It's just th-that I'm the one who u-usually does things out of no-nowhere." Bill said, sarcastically. "But I liked i-it, it's new. D-do you think we have time to take care if these br-bruises before the movie s-starts?"

"If you don't mind loosing the trailers." Stan said, hugging Bill's waist and kissing him again, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was pretty short, but I feel like if I had made it longer it would be boring :/
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if u liked, it makes me really happy and helps me feed my ego :D
> 
> (But for real, plz comment and leave kudos, I'd love to know how u guys are feeling about this fic)


End file.
